Visitor management has been addressed in many different ways. One of the most common is a self-adhesive name badge. Although there are certain advantages to having a badge inserted into a clear plastic sleeve and suspended from a lanyard or attached to visitor's clothing via a clip, or placed into a badge carrier of some sort, a standard label cannot be used for such an application. There are times where the badge can flip over, making it ineffective to identify the visitor. There are also occasions where it may be preferable to provide the visitor or, in certain cases an employee, with a radio frequency identification (RFID) badge (card) that has visitor or employee identification attached to it. Additionally, at times the badge can be a very temporary badge, while at other times it may be desirable to provide some protection and permanence to the badge.